A not quite so peaceful journey
by fantaicy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sir Leon needs a break. King Arthur gives it to him, but not before letting the other Knights join him for a journey to the parents.


**To celebrate the end of my exams, I decided to create this little story that's been in my mind for some time. Enjoy :)**

After another life threatening battle that Leon magically seemed to survive even though he was practically one of the last survivors (minus the other main characters but we don't need to know about them), Leon decided it was time to take a week's holiday and King Arthur Pendragon was happy to let him.

Where was Leon going to go? I hear you ask. Well he was going to visit his mother and father who lived in a nearby village called Greenswood. His parents used to live in Camelot's city but once the danger gradually increased, they decided to move somewhere safer – not that it stopped the griffin attacking their new village. His parents had pretty bad luck, such as the time when his mother managed to single-handedly trip on a sheep and knock out someone with the pot she was carrying. Thankfully they were ok.

The one problem with this holiday that Leon was going to take was that the rest of the knights thought they would tag along too. This meant that, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were to annoy him on the journey. Surprisingly, Arthur also let them. Leon had a feeling that Arthur was just waiting for an excuse to have some alone time with Guinevere – the queen and wife of Arthur.

"Ready for the most fun you will ever have, Leon?" Gwaine asked as he, Percival and Elyan walked towards him with their bags already packed it seemed. They were guiding their horses behind them.

"Sure..." Leon replied uncertainly as he continued to saddle his horse – this always took a good ten minutes as he never managed to make the saddle stay. Gwaine found this hilarious every time.

"Having trouble with the saddle _again_ are we?" Gwaine grinned eyeing the saddle.

"...No." Leon retorted.

"Oh ok, hey Perce, how long did it take you to put the saddle on _your_ horse?"

"Oh, the usual time, 5 seconds."

Leon glared at Percival and Gwaine who were leaning on each other for support from their laughter. Elyan shrugged sympathetically.

"I'M DONE NOW." Leon shouted and mounted his horse.

"About time!" Gwaine exclaimed as the rest of the knights followed suit and mounted their own horses.

"Well at least my horse isn't called Barnaby."

Gwaine huffed. "It's a perfectly respectable name for such a noble knight as me!"

"Says the one who hates nobility." Elyan snorted as they began their journey to Greenswood.

"Will we get to this village by nightfall?" Percival asked trying to change the subject.

It didn't work.

"I just believe some nobles are blinded by greed and power!" Gwaine argued ignoring Percival who just sighed, shaking his head.

"Better not be talking about us!" Elyan joined in! The two continued to argue while Leon pulled back to travel next to Percival who was looking at the sky with a bemused look.

"Will there ever be a day those two stop their arguing?" Leon asked Percival with a smirk.

"Only when they admit to themselves that they are both as stubborn as each other." Percival observed. "So when _will_ we get to this village?"

"Well if we don't rest overnight then a day's travel but since we didn't leave till the afternoon due to a certain ale drinker sleeping in..." Leon trailed off pointedly glaring at Gwaine who just waved gleefully back.

"I like a good drink! What can I say?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, we had fun , just because you didn't want to join us due to wanting to leave early this morning."

"Wasted effort now." Leon muttered but meant it in a friendly way.

The sky grew gradually darker as they travelled and soon Percival decided to be the responsible one and suggest they rest.

"You just want to watch the stars." Gwaine sniggered causing him to be knocked off his horse by Percival.

"HEY!"

"You asked for it!" Percival argued.

"Speaking the truth, my friend!" Gwaine grinned. The other knights dismounted their horses and tied them to the trees nearby a small area to rest.

"I'll go get the wood." Percival volunteered and sauntered off.

"Gwaine... I think you er... hurt him." Elyan said with concern as he watched Percival collect various pieces of wood nearby.

"He's the one who pushed me off my horse!" The knights stared at him. Gwaine sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll go talk to him..." He practically skipped over and began talking to Percival.

Elyan and Leon decided to give them some privacy and fed the horses.

"Not even a day and those guys have had an argument." Elyan smiled. Leon grinned.

"Yeah, well, a journey isn't a journey without one, it seems..." Leon sighed.

"Enough about the sad stuff, we'll get to see your parents again! Remember that time when you and I tried to persuade Gwen that dragons still existed?"

"She thought one lived in the well near the tavern!"

"She gave us hell when she found out we were joking..." Elyan grinned. "I'd like to say she used my techniques for inspiration!" He smiled proudly and Leon just shook his head.

"It meant our hair got dunked in my mother's washing up bowl. Our hair was stiff for a whole week!"

"It was probably fair though..." Elyan reasoned and Leon rolled his eyes, typical sibling defence mode.

"HEY GUYS. WE'RE BACK! WITH WOOD!" Gwaine yelled behind them as he and Percival lumbered to the middle of the cleared area and dumped way too many sticks of wood needed in the middle.

"Too much wood, Gwaine." Leon sighed.

Gwaine pouted. Yep. Pouted. You read that right. "I was just trying to help!"

"You tried." Elyan said as he walked over and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Percival began placing the bulkier sticks in a fire-formation. "Leon, it's your turn to make the food!"

"If only Merlin was here..." Leon mused as he took out a big stick of some sort of meat (the knights didn't really mind what they ate after all) and placed it on the sticks that Percival had assembled which enabled Leon to turn the meat easily. No-one knew how Percival knew how to make these things but they just let him do it. Some things were better left unexplained – like how a dragon managed to escape Camelot.

After the meal had been cooked and the knights had eaten everything they could, they got settled for the knight. Despite this being Leon's journey to _his_ parents, he was made to do the first watch. So while the rest of the knights were having a lovely sleep, Leon was leaning against a tree looking at the stars.

Leon never understood the stars.

Why were they there?

What did they want?

*Thump.*

Leon flinched and stared in the direction of the noise to see...

Percival had turned over.

What an anti-climatic event.

*Thump*

Leon flinched again – he hated noises in the night ever since Elyan had pranked him one knight but let's not get into that.

*Thump*

Leon took out his sword and ventured towards the repeating sound that was definitely _not_ Percival. He walked through two overgrown tree to a small lake and looked around frowning.

*Thump*

Where was it coming from? Leon walked further into the opening and saw a shadow of some sort of creature near the edge of the lake in the distance. It seemed to be pushing something heavy towards the lake.

*Thump*

Leon put his sword away and approached what looked like a horse carefully. He had heard from Merlin the amount of crazy creatures around here.

*Thump* *Plop*

The heavy item fell in the lake.

As Leon walked towards the creature he saw that it was in fact a unicorn. That's something you don't see every day. He looked around to make sure some crazy druid was going to try and attack him for looking at a unicorn.

The unicorn didn't seem to have noticed him yet. It was staring intently at the water and Leon wondered why. The water wasn't doing anything.

Leon decided that the unicorn was clearly insane and was probably thinking the rock held a magical power (as if). As Leon made a move to walk away the unicorn looked up at him and stared at him.

No-one could tell you how long the unicorn and the knight stared at each other before one made a move to break the spell The unicorn did in case you were wondering. It ran away.

Not what you were expecting? Neither was Leon.

"Hm." Leon murmured as he walked back the way he had come.

"LEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" a voice bellowed from camp and Leon ran back to see Percival running frantically looking in bushes.

"What's wrong, Perc'?" Leon asked as he walked over.

"OH PERCIVAL I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED."

"... I'm here aren't I?" He replied and saw Gwaine and Elyan hiding their laughter behind Percival.

Leon was enveloped into a bone crushing hug by Percival.

"ALRIGHT, I'M ALIVE." Leon yelled in a successful attempt to get Percival to not _actually_ kill him.

"Where did you go?" Gwaine asked from behind Percival.

"Just went on a walk, you know me" Leon grinned thinking about the strange unicorn encounter.

"Right..." Elyan said critically.

"Whose turn is it to take watch then?" Leon asked changing the subject expertly.

"MINE!" Percival volunteered. "Go and sleep, Leon. Don't want you dying again."

Leon just chuckled at Percival's sudden protecting nature and took command of Percival's makeshift bed.

"Yeah, Leon, don't want you to die on us when we're visiting _your_ parents! What would they say!" Gwaine said dramatically as the knights settled down again.

"I'm sure they would just hit you, Gwaine. Nothing too dramatic" Leon replied as he closed his eyes hoping Gwaine would let the tired knight get to sleep.

"LEON! WAKE UP!" A voice boomed in Leons' ear. He frowned and opened his eyes to see only Percival in the clearing.

"Uh... Percival, where's Gwaine and Elyan?" Leon asked standing up.

"I don't know! What if someone took them away in the night?" Percival frantically paced.

Leon sighed and walked over to the lake where he had gone last night; once he walked through the overgrown trees he saw the two knights splashing about in the lake like they were children again – how noble of them.

"Percival, Found them!" Leon called and Percival ran past Leon causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

"Ow..." Leon mumbled into the dirt before getting up only to get covered in water from Percival who had done a running jump into the water. With his armour still on. He was going to regret that later.

"PERC. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN HERE APART FROM YOU!" Gwaine yelled as he grumpily stomped out of the lake to dry off.

"Sorry..."

**I'm unsure if I'm happy with this turned out, what do you think?**

**Want me to make a story for each of the knights of the round table? I'm happy to do so (except since poor Lancelot is dead, I'm afraid he won't be counted. Neither will any knights to be added next season *cough* mordred *cough* traitor). Let me know by REVIEWING :D**


End file.
